otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Monsterhearts:The Tenacious
}} }} Name: :Shane, Austin, Roxy, Athena, Beatrix, Trent, Troy, Apollo, Adeline. :A tough name, an attractive name, an abrasive name, an innocent name. }} Looks: :circle one: :Stunning, trustworthy, proud, confident, strong. }} Origin: :circle one: :Victim of circumstance, proving your worth, schoolyard hero, determined to thrive. }} Stats : : 1 : : -1 : : 1 : : 0 }} Advancement *Take another Reluctant move. *Take another Reluctant move. *Take a move from another Skin. *Take a move from another Skin. *You belong to a Group of Schoolyard Misfits. *Add 1 to (max 3). *Add 1 to (max 3). *Add 1 to (max 3). *Add 1 to (max 3). }} Backstory :In the past, someone you cared for spurned you and embarrassed you in front of your peers. That person gains 3 Strings on you. :The experience left you to dwell on the events that lead up to it, causing you to change the way to see others and the world in general. Other characters cannot gain any Strings on you from their backstories. Moves | |Skin Name = |Alignment = None|Elements = None|Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Social|Power Effect 1 = Choose two goals, a short-term goal, and a long-term goal for your future. You get +1 to all rolls that would help you attain one of your goals. Whenever you succeed in attaining one of your goals, and choose a new goal of the applicable type. Whenever you fail to attain one of your goals, become your . |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Social|Power Effect 2 = When you manage to take your friends to safety, . If you save their lives by doing this, again.|Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Physical|Power Effect 3 = When one of your friends fails to , you may roll to in their place. If you keep your cool, then so do they, and you gain a String on them.|Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = Social|Power Effect 4 = When you're performing a physical action, such as playing a sport, working out, or beating the shit out of someone, roll with , on a hit you give someone watching you the condition .|Extra Name 5 = |PowerType 5 = Mastery|Power Effect 5 = Whenever you help defeat a supernatural foe, . If you scored the killing blow, choose one of the people that watched you do it, they and become by you.|Extra Name 6 = |Power Effect 6 = When you roll to , on a 10 up the resulting allows you to completely ignore your injuries, increasing the amount of you can take by 2 for as long as it lasts.|Extra Name 7 = |PowerType 7 = Sex Move|Power Effect 7 = When you have sex with someone it is intimate and soothing, and you may replace your short-term goal with a goal to protect them from others. If you do, they take a String on you. If you have sex during your , it is rough and callous and your partner gains the condition . If your is 3 or higher you're too rough and results in hurting your partner, and they take 1 .|PowerType 6 = Physical}} |Skin Name = |Alignment = None|Elements = None|Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Darkest Self|Power Effect 1 = You're done. Playing nice has gotten you far enough, but it's high time things started going your way, and anyone who tries to stop that from happening is looking for an ass kicking, even your "friends" if need be. Everyone around you might be special, but that doesn't mean they won't get what's coming to them. All rolls you make are done with instead of their normal stats. Whenever you roll a 6 down, you immediately attack the person you were rolling against to teach them you're not about to back down. You leave your darkest self when you've realized what you've reverted to, either through something you've done or someone showing you, or an authority figure puts you in your place.}}}} Category:Monsterhearts